In recent history, teleconferencing has become possible, and even relatively affordable, across continents and among large numbers of participants. In large organizations, particularly during line of business-wide or even organization-wide initiatives, such teleconferences can cover a broad and deep range of topics, such as addressing potential problems facing lines of business within the organization or the organization as a whole. As a result, organizational teleconferences often require participation from many different lines of business within an organization, and in some instances require participation from many individuals within a line of business representing differing levels of management responsibility.
Similar to the field of teleconferencing is the somewhat newer area of textual chatting via the Internet. Chat rooms provide a conduit for individuals to communicate with one another, generally concerning a pre-defined topic of discussion. For example, an Internet chat room may provide individuals an opportunity to post messages regarding their favorite sports team for consideration and response from other individuals participating in the same chat room.
However, neither modern teleconferencing nor modern chatting technologies provide an interface for individuals participating in completed, ongoing or future problem initiative, change initiative or organization-wide, multiple change initiative projects. Neither do modern teleconferencing or chatting technologies provide an interface for relating information through which the individual can quickly and easily ascertain the status of the project. For these and other reasons, an interface configured for providing numerous supplemental functions such as, for example, initiating display of the status of an ongoing issue discussed during the teleconference, is needed.